Love is a staring contest II
by Aoryuzen Alpha134
Summary: A sequel to love is a staring contest by Scissors-is-a-Nerd. If you thought that you were sated with the first bout of staring in lovey-dovey mode, well, we decided to go ahead and churn out much of the same, except now the cast from Ranma's side gets caught up. When will this madness ever end? Or has it only just begun? The answer will surprise you in the end.


Fuyuki's room in the Hinata residence, 3:00 pm. January 30th, 2016

* * *

"Dear diary. While I may not have actually stayed in love with Momoka right away after I was done looking in her eyes, I did earn myself a much deeper understanding of how she really felt about me all these years. I can easily theorize that it had something to do with when we first met back at Yotaka elementary, when I kinda carried her over to our classroom. I just thought I'd be a little nicer than I have been as a kid growing up, especially towards a girl. Never in all my life would I have figured out that it had an impact on her world, especially not at the order of magnitude I have witnessed. If I'm honest, then I kind of think of her doll-like face as very cute, nay, so adorable its nerve-wracking just trying to make my move. Her eyes. I, I, just can't get over the mere thought of two of the rarest, finest, most expensive jewels for eyes staring right back at me, and to top it all off, such eyes belong to a girl madly in love with an unworthy soul such as myself. I myself have invited this goddess among girls to stare into her jewels once more, and then I must make my move before my nerves get the better of me. Signed, Fuyuki." Fuyuki wrote down as his latest entry in his diary.

The diary itself is equipped with a puzzle lock to prevent intruders from opening it without knowing the proper combination. It also comes with an alarm if anyone tries to pry it open. It has an attached mechanical pencil for writing and storage into the binding with its own pocket. The diary is stored in a Chinese puzzle box, with an obscure cryptographic cypher system leading to the correct solution to open it. He even went as far as hiding the puzzle box encased diary in a specially sized pocket underneath his desk. Talk about one hell of a privacy policy!

"Whew, I gotta calm my nerves before I even think about staring face-to-face with Momoka again." Fuyuki sighed as he took a deep breath, and headed downstairs. Every step taken with no small degree of tact on his way to the kitchen, to prepare a simple glass of chocolate milk, which he downed whole not long afterward.

It was right then and there that he reached for his mp3 player, broke out his ear buds, and inserted each ear bud into each respective ear of his. Following this, upon exiting the kitchen after cleaning up after himself, he rifled through the device's files to find a particularly fitting song for his endeavor; Deep Blue Day by Brian Eno, on the album Apollo: Atmospheres and soundtracks.

Then, as though the timing couldn't be more appropriate, Momoka stepped in to the living room right in front of Fuyuki's eyesight, where both were now currently at. Both Momoka and Fuyuki were wearing their respective Kissho junior high winter uniforms, minus the sage green blazers as they began to stare one another in the eyes, as they did before.

The soft serenade only enhanced the beauty of her eyes as they locked with his own, staring ever deeper with each passing second. He only ever sought to get closer, to look even deeper into her eyes, and so did she, getting just close enough to not really touch. Actually, their noses are the ones that are touching, lips drawing ever so slowly towards one another.

Suddenly, the entirety of the scene was being recorded in slow motion at 10,000 frames per second. "You know. There's something I have always wanted to say to you, and that I simply hadn't the chance, until now." Momoka whispered, Fuyuki fully listening, in spite of his ear buds. "Yes. Go on, Momoka." Fuyuki returned with all his lovable formality.

"Ever since I first laid eyes on you. I thought you were the most gorgeous boy around, and that all the rest were meaningless to me then after. Fuyuki. Because of what you have done for me, back then. I love you, and I will always love you no matter what happens." Momoka confessed to her long time love interest, Fuyuki. "You know. I honestly thought that you were too adorable to just leave lying around. Not to mention that your eyes, those two of the finest jewels around, are staring right back at me. I-I-I love you, too." Fuyuki replied stuttering at the end.

As though on cue, Momoka's eyes closed, and her lips began to close in. Fuyuki's eyes closed as well, with his own lips closing in. Suddenly, after all these years of failed attempts on Momoka's part, her love for him held steadfast, and such persistence has finally paid off as her romance with him finally reached a beautiful climax, and he two kissed for the first time.

Truth be told, Fuyuki and Momoka want their very first kiss last forever in memory. So, they embraced one another ever so tightly, yet gently, with their soft and supple lips pressing ever more firmly against each other, tongues intertwining inside. Alas, this climactic moment would come to an abrupt halt as Ranma Saotome of the Saotome school of anything goes martial arts popped in between them.

"Yo! Fuyuki! You gonna get this show on the road or what!?" Ranma interjected, much to Momoka's annoyance, hair spikes sharpening drastically. "I don't even care if you are a friend of his, no one interrupts a moment with my beloved!" Momoka spat growling in low pitch with her other side in full swing.

"Hmph, honestly! Must you run off like that, Ranma!?" His apparent fiancee, Akane Tendo sneered in discontent as she pinched and pulled Ranma by the ears in opposite sides. "Ow! Hey that smarts, Akane." Ranma cried indignantly.

"Oh, hey Ranma. You're just in time for my experiment, and please excuse Momoka, as she does tend to have a split personality at times." Fuyuki broached rather nervously, his lips having already parted company with Momoka's the instant they were rather rudely interrupted.

"Yeah, you tell me. Say Fuyuki, I kinda heard tell of how you can have a deeper understanding of people just by looking into their eyes, that being from yourself, of course." Ranma mentioned A la a moment where Nabiki, one of two of Akane's older sisters, showed the blog page to Ranma, at a cost of 800 yen of course.

"Wow! Please forgive me for first impressions, I mean we should discuss the lovey-dovey staring contest, talking about the wedding before the first kiss. I mean it is a more natural sequence!" Momoka chirped returning to her normal self not long after the interruption.

"Uhh, I dunno about natural. Still, I damn well say we get right down to it and find out!" Akane demanded as her eyes locked with Ranma's, just as Fuyuki's did with Momoka's. "W-Wow! I-I-I-I had no idea! I mean, I didn't know that you would be so handsome the way you are, Ranma. I always thought you were some dirty pervert after my chest, but now. Now I'm almost tempted to kiss you, and go all in." Akane muttered utterly shocked at her discovery.

"Jeez. I-I always thought that Akane wasn't nothing but some uncute and unsexy tomboy catching me at the wrong place at the wrong time, taking things way too far out of context. Now, I kinda wanna get caught by her, that is, with no one else around. Seeing as she's actually the sweetest little thing around if she want's to be." Ranma muttered, continuing the surprise.

"You're too kind, too understanding to be the jerk-face I thought you were, Ranma. Now, I really wanna kiss you." "Well hot damn, Akane. So do I." Akane and Ranma conversed, lips converging towards one another at a snail's pace, both blushing as their lips finally connected, climaxing as Fuyuki and Momoka have done, recording devices abound.

"Well, so far at least. The rumor I inadvertently let slip had proved itself true. At least with me and Momoka, and you and Akane." Fuyuki mentioned, Ranma's lips parting company with Akane's. "Uhh, yeah. Why?" Ranma replied scratching the back of his head.

"Ahahaha! Honestly! This is almost too easy." Akane smirked sniggering rather girlishly to the results. "Uhh, you don't mind trying it out with some of the others, right?" Fuyuki interjected. "How about your girl type form with that blockhead, Kuno." Akane sniggered, still smirking in hilarity.

"Don't get no stupid ideas, Akane." Ranma spat under his breath. "Oh, c'mon Ranma. Just wanna see the look on Kuno's face as all." Akane sniggered some more. "Whatever, tomboy. Let's get outta here." Ranma mused disapproving of this as he and Akane took their leave, with Momoka following suit soon afterward.

"Hey Winter. What exactly was going on around here?" Natsumi mused curiously, having already changed into her casual clothing as she strode on downstairs to meet Fuyuki. "Uhh, you see Summer. Me and Momoka have gotten into a staring contest, and eventually kissed each other. I actually kind of love her, if that's what I've learned from out of the exercise. So I have had a couple of companions of mine; Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo, reproducing much the same result." Fuyuki broached of Natsumi, who took the time to listen.

"Oohhh, I see. So you must really know people, then, is that it? Come on. Don't be shy." Natsumi teased of Fuyuki. "He and Akane are actually good friends of mine, you know." Fuyuki replied as he locked eyes with that of his older sister's, as with Momoka's before.

"You know. You can be rather overbearing at times, yet you're well meaning, and seek only to encourage me no matter what happens." Fuyuki sighed as Natsumi prepared her answer. "Sure, you can be a nerd at times, and you can't swim, and your grades are mediocre at best. Yet at the same time, as much as you annoy me sometimes, you're a lovable nerd, you're driven by what you're interested in, and you brighten my day for every time you smile, and you never really hate me, or Frogtard for that matter." She mused.

"Aw shucks, thanks." Fuyuki replied blushing a little, twiddling his thumbs, too. In fact, it's not so much love one gets from staring into the other's eyes, but rather the truth about what they are really like behind the face; a theme that isn't yet finished playing itself out, as we shall see.

* * *

Alex Young presents: Love is a staring contest II

De Arimasu!

* * *

Furinkan High school, 10:00 am. Later this very week

* * *

Ranma had just gotten down to studying the subject matter at hand with the utmost discretion; quadratics in this case. Perhaps this rather therapeutic taste of Akane's lips was just what he needed to really get his juices flowing. Maybe he was a damn good student, and that he was just hiding it until now.

The mediocrity of his grades suddenly exploded into straight A+ grades all across the board, not just in physical education, either. "RANMA SAOTOMEEE!" One Tatewaki Kuno screamed as he slashed the door to Ranma's classroom open. "A little birdie hath told me that thou hast violated Akane Tendo with thy most heretical influence. DOTH TELLEST ME, O RANMA SAOTOME! IS IT NOT TRUE THAT YE VIOLATED AKANE TENDO!?" Kuno screeched in his ever poetic tirade.

"Sorry, Kuno. Ain't got the time of day." Ranma replied level headed about the threat he faces from Kuno. "Yeah, Kuno. Can't you just butt out already?"Akane decreed in Ranmas defense. "Fine, I shall take my leave, but know this, Ranma Saotome, I shan't soon forget your ostentatious display of dangerous lechery towards Akane Tendo for as long as I live." Kuno sneered in regret, taking his leave.

Sometime after school as Ranma and Akane worked to get the classroom clean and organized. "Geez. What's his problem, anyway?" Ranma spat confused. "I dunno, maybe Kuno musta woke up on the wrong side of the bed and hit his thick-ass forehead too many times. Hahaha." Akane wise-cracked to Ranma's mirthful laughter.

"Maybe we should piss Kuno off together, how 'bout it?" Ranma proposed with a hint of sensuality. "Sure, why not" Akane ground in, ostentatious, highly sexual, and set to go all in. Akane began to strip down to a black, racy-looking halter top leotard she was wearing underneath her uniform, covering only her body and the lower part of her neck, exposing her shoulders along with her arms and legs.

Her eyes interlocked with Ranma's once again as she worked to strip him down to his manly as ever boxers. Ranma and Akane continued staring even as they both found a suitable spot in front of a window, and kneeled down. The two were more madly in love than either once thought before, as they simply could not break their stares, and even if one blinked, the staring would resume nonetheless.

Another kiss was looming upon the half naked closet lovers as they both closed in, lips puckered up. Ryoga Hibiki, by sheer dumb luck, found himself in that very classroom as he witnessed Ranma and Akane executing yet another kiss; a kiss deeper than the Mariana trench at that.

It was right then and there that poor old Ryoga Hibiki had developed the dull eyes of unhappiness, albeit with pupils totally dilated. In a mixture of sadness, depression, anger, and unbridled hatred, Ryoga's sobbing turned into a lethal sneer, sparks flying as the lost boy ground his teeth against each other. "OooooooooooooooorrrrrRRAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHH TIME TO DIE, RANMA!" Ryoga screamed, with his rage and misery at full blast, aura fully turned into a murderous dark purple.

"Shoot! We gotta get dressed, seeing as old lost boy ain't gonna give me no quarter." Ranma exhorted upon breaking their kiss, running to put his clothes back on, Akane feeling urged to do the same. Ryoga's breaking point technique, as though enhanced by his newly rediscovered destructive power upon seeing Ranma "violating" his old flame, Akane, caused the blackboard to completely blow itself apart amid the escape. Ranma and Akane now found themselves fully dressed as the former double kicked Ryoga out the window and onto school grounds, where his head collided with Kuno's.

"Mmmrrrgh, DO NOT INTERFERE, RYOGA HIBIKI!" Kuno growled swinging his blade at Ryoga for it. "Why you! YOU LEAVE XIAN PU ALONE RIGHT NOW, SAOTOME!" Another man, Mousse, minus his usual coke bottle glasses, cried like an eagle as he joined the now three way pile up, between himself, Ryoga, and Kuno, leaving Ranma and Akane to go home in peace.

In fact, that happened precisely because they were all so focused on beating each other up. An hour later would see the three rivals locked in a Mexican standoff, set to last until nightfall in the very least. The three rivals each know that if they were to attack, they would be leaving themselves open as well. This would go on and on until they all felt very tired, and all went to sleep at once.

* * *

Inside a restaurant in Furinkan, 1:00 pm. February 9, 2016

* * *

Nabiki, Akane, and Ranko were eating out, today, Kuno along for the ride. "Tell me, Nabiki Tendo. Does there exist a certain method to make someone fall hopelessly in love with you?" Kuno queried as he took his seat at the table. "To put it bluntly, yes, Kuno baby, there is a foolproof trick to get some loving you hopelessly forever." Nabiki replied bluntly as he took her seat that that same table, Akane and Ranko taking their respective seats as well.

"Pretty please, Kuno?" Ranko chirped smiling at Kuno, hands clasped in begging form. "Very well, then, O beauteous Pig Tailed girl, pay up the wazoo I shall." Kuno replied, gladly handing the money over to Ranko, who in turn handed it over to Nabiki. "It is said that in this here 'blog' that anyone can get the other to fall hopelessly in love with them, simply by looking into their eyes. Mere superstition? Let us find out, now shan't we, Akane Tendo and the Pig Tailed girl." Kuno piped up getting Akane and Ranko at once to stare into his eyes.

However, as the staring went on. "I-I-I had, no idea, that you had loved me for so long, Kuno. Loved me to the point of obsessive STALKING, MAYBE!" Akane hissed as she head butted Kuno, breaking the stare. "Pig Tailed girl. You really do love me don't you?" Kuno replied returning to form as he and Ranko took to kissing almost immediately, yet something wasn't exactly right this time.

In fact, Ranko was sneering as opposed to smiling back in reply. "Perhaps, you're just this deluded maniac who needs some psychological consultation, and that a GOOD KICK TO THE GROIN IS ALL YA NEED TO GET YOU STARTED!" Ranko snarled as she snapped her left thigh forward, striking Kuno in the groin, causing him shooting pins and needles in between his legs.

Any onlookers could only stare in amazement before returning to what they were doing before. "You see, Kuno baby. The truth of the matter is that you don't really get someone to fall in love with you just by staring into their eyes. However, you can learn more about what they're like instead. So how about it, Kuno baby?" Nabiki requested as her eyes locked with Kuno's this time.

"N-Nabiki! Is it true, that I was really only getting over how delicious your eyes are as I stare into them?" Kuno spat out uncharacteristically. "Wow. I had no idea you were so desperate to get my love. You only say you hate me, yet you run and hide from your love for me. I'd say you hadn't the guts to tell me until now." Nabiki replied, equally surprised as Fuyuki and Natsumi entered the restaurant.

"Here we are, Summer. I hope you like the surprise." Fuyuki chirped smiling. "Gee, it was sure nice of your new girlfriend, Momoka to help pay for all this in our names, Winter." Natsumi replied eagerly awaiting her surprise. "Well, now. What have we here?" A boy with grey hair, golden brown skin, and a smile queried as he sat down in front of her.

His name is Saburo Mustumi, and he is Natsumi Hinata's primary love interest, as a regular listener of his 623 radio show, she loves him with all her heart. Yet she never either had the courage, nor the opportunity to confess her love to him until now. Her eyes locked with his, as was the case with the other couples before. "You know. For all these years since the time you first laid eyes on me when I was a little girl, crying out in pain from a scraped leg. You went up to me, and fixed it right up for me, making my hurt all better the next day. Since then, I have always loved you, and still love you to this day. It's just that I hadn't the courage to say this until now, you handsome devil, you." Natsumi confessed, sensuality out the wazoo.

"You know something, Natsumi? I've always known that you were in love with me since the day we first met, and I've been waiting for you to fess up on your love for me since then. I mean, I just can't get over how honest you were in your confession, losing any and all fear of embarrassment, too. My goodness, have you grown into the cutest girl I've ever seen in my life!?" Saburo replied to Natsumi's utter surprise.

"No way! Saburo senpai. I had no clue that you were only waiting for me to lose any fear of rejection, and that you've always wanted me to go out with you. Well, Once we finish this, let's go out on a date in the near future, alright?" Natsumi replied as she and Saburo closed in for their kiss as well. The staring contest of love game seems to be catching steam as though on a locomotive engine spreading from one pairing to another like wild fire.

This staring lovey-dovey game would prove itself true once more as Saburo and Natsumi took a particularly deep kiss for the very first time in their lives. Sure, it may not net them immediate desirable results, yet this first kiss is just the start of yet another beautiful relationship, one that both have already committed to for the rest of their days.

Ryoga, still lost as usual, stumbled his way in the restaurant when he found himself staring into Natsumi's eyes, as though rehearsing for his confession to Akane. "Hello, Akane. I-I-I really only w-wanted to, err, accept me as a good friend and all, and you don't mind if we, uhh, speak in private, don't w-we, heheh?" Ryoga babbled stammering irregularly a lot in between words, terribly shy about thinking of Akane.

Natsumi stared right into Ryoga's eyes, with one part annoyance, and ten parts curiosity. "How in a zillion years could I ever have figured that you'd be this shy? I mean, why would I call you a stalker when you're really only a smallish introverted shut-in looking for love? Or better yet, some recognition, if only you don't get so lost all the damn time." Natsumi replied curtly of the lost boy, still shyly, silently stuttering to himself amid the Hinata siblings and the radio Dj.

"Is that Ryoga? Hey! Ryoga! How are you?" Akane chirped in Ryoga's direction. The lost boy's neck creaked and groaned as it slowly and painfully turned his head around, like a rusty ball bearing joint in an old steel mill. His eyelids widened rapidly, betraying his inability to suppress his methodically percolating panic, set to explode at any split second. Just then, a drop of glistening red hit the floor, breaking up, and releasing smaller versions of itself.

This was followed by several more drops of the gleaming red liquid until an entire flood of it all gushed out at once from Ryoga's nose, rapidly intensifying to a point where even his scream of embarrassment was muffled by the smashing of glass, like a nosebleed rocket. The jets of blood propelled the human missile into a public bath house, bolting straight down through the roof.

Ryoga emerged from said bath house with a hot pink face, shy as a mouse, and getting lost as usual, leaving behind the gleaming, reddish fluid as it reeked of powdered iron and sexual fantasies. "I'll get you for this! WHERE ARE YOU, SAOTOME!?" Mousse, minus glasses, growled as he exited said bath house, a huge throbbing bump on where Ryoga inadvertently injured him in his bloody flight.

"Oooh!" Akane moaned in her own, more inward embarrassment as more of the red liquid blood covered her outfit. "Jeez, talk about freaky flier miles for old lost boy." Ranko deadpanned, only with a slightly contorted expression from an even slighter jealousy. "But, whatever. Let's get you all cleaned up, kay?" Ranko mused as she escorted Akane to coincidentally, that very same bath house that Ryoga landed in head first. "May we see one another yet again, Akane Tendo and the Pig tailed girrrrlllaaagh!" "C'mon, Kuno baby! We're going, too!" Nabiki interrupted as she grabbed Kuno by the scruff of his neck in the opposite direction.

Out in the public park, about an hour later, we can see Ranma and Akane taking another moment in privacy. "Whew! Wearing a cut-of-my-clothes, jumping into the men's bath, tossing you into the girls bath, and getting dressed and getting your bloody clothes into a nearby laundromat where I conveniently had just enough money to wash our clothes while we bought some new clothes to wear! Whew! Hot damn, talk about touch and go." Ranma wheezed and breezed tired from all that running with Akane.

"Well, you didn't hafta squeeze me so hard and toss me around the way you did to hide your perversity in front of everyone back in that bath house. Thanks." Akane replied showing a more loving side towards Ranma, like the true blue Tsundere she is. "I'd do anything to catch some alone time with you, Akane." Ranma returned patting his charge on the shoulder. "Sure." Akane mused nodding out of respect.

* * *

Fuyuki's room, 6:00 am. The next day

* * *

"Well, I do recall asking Momoka out on a date, if only to catch even so much as a glance at those divine eyes of hers." Fuyuki sighed wistfully, unaware that Corporal Giroro was passing him by walking outside the room. "Wonder how Ranma's doing?" He added at a distance as Giroro took his walk down the flight of stairs within the Hinata family home.

"Hmm, interesting. So if I can stare into Natsumi's eyes for longer than that Saburo whatshisname, then I can finally win her back. He he hehehe, YES! THAT WAY I'll FINALLY HAVE HER ALL TO MYSELF! MUHUHAHAHAHAAAA, WAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA, DAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" Giroro roared in laughter as he descended down into the first floor.

"Hello there, Corporal Giroro. What are you up to, today?" Keroro's voice sounded right in front of Giroro, Tamama by the former's side. "KiiiYAAAGH! HOWDAFUKDJOU FRICKIN SURPRISE ME LIKE THAT!?" Giroro spat incoherent gibberish.

"A lovey-dovey staring contest, eh? Well, me and Private Second Class Tamama pulled a similar stunt sometime before, although I can't exactly recall when. Maybe it's time we made some quick cash off of it for our invasion of Pekopon. Oh yes, Kerokerokerorincho." Keroro bemused intently as he procured his kero ball.

"Hello, Sgt Major Kululu! What I want for you to build is a lovey-dovey staring contest matchmaker machine. No, a whole mess of them to be built and placed in various locations across the country just in time for Valentine's day! Oooh that's it! OH YESSS! THAT WAY WE'LL HAVE ENOUGH MONEY TO CONQUER ALL OF PEKOPOOOOON!" *krchhhhikiboom!* "Keeerokerokerokerokerorincho!" Keroro smirked following a lightning strike causing an explosion special effect as he formulated only his latest invasion plot revolving around this very story's motif to Giroro's rather unpleasant surprise.

"Errgh, maybe I should have kept silent about it." The Corporal sneered to himself as he took his leave in subtle embarrassment. At the tent in the backyard, a greatly flustered Giroro found himself wolfing down on his sweet potatoes more so than ever, as though to conceal that embarrassment. "Of all the shtupid shtupid shtupid shtunts to pull, scrummfrrgh! That shtupid lovey-dovey money grubbing shcheme might as damn well be the worsht, om nom nom." He grumbled, stuffing his amphibian face full of sweet potatoes, when he suddenly began to change his mind in his pet cat, Miss Furbottom's company.

"Maybe I should go out for a walk after pigging out on sweet potatoes, and probably shadow Natsumi some more." Giroro sighed after swallowing a whole mouthful of tooth-and-jaw-pulverized sweet potatoes, taking his leave thereafter.

Speaking of shadowing, Giroro was out on his personal alien hovercraft, darting around cloaked in his anti-barrier looking for the red haired Hinata for an older sister.

It was then that he eventually spotted her with a schoolgirl-for-a-ninja-in-disguise named Koyuki Azumaya, both out on a friends' day out, seeing as it was a Saturday after all. Natsumi acted as a responsible chaperon for Fuyuki, who was wearing a light blue polo shirt, a pair of smart-casual khakis, and some nice looking sneakers out on his first date.

After all, Fuyuki wasn't really expected to dress too sharply on an event as fairly casual as a first date in earnest. However, he was expected to dress somewhat nicely; just nice enough for the date in question as all.

"Hmph, nothing to see here. So far so good." Giroro sighed upon further inspection of the scene set to play out before the red frog alien.

Then, Ryoga came barreling down a parallel street, lost as usual. "HIM AGAIN!? WHY I OUGHTA!" Giroro growled moving in to intercept the lost boy after pressing a combination on his emergency mobile walky-talky.

Then, the two collided, and a fight was about to ensue. "Say who and what the hell do you think you are to collide with Ryoga Hibiki!" The lost boy snarled, fists tensely tightened up.

"That's none of your business after you've been flirting with Natsumi, Ryoga Hibiki." Giroro snarled back, guns cocked.

"SO YOU WANT ME DEAD, HUH!? WELL THEN PREPARE TO DIIIIIIIIEEE!" Ryoga growled after Giroro falsely accused him of his nonexistent flirtation with the latter's primary love interest.

Just then, a PR-01 Gustav mobile armor ripped straight from the video game, Einhander descended on the Red demon, as though to get him into the cockpit of the monstrosity.

"Willkommen! Hier Sie nur zu finden dein Grab." The mobile armor growled in a machine-like tone, staring down upon the lost boy.

"Ok, I dunno what the hell you just said, but now it's really on! BAKUSAI TENKETSU!" Ryoga roared opening up with his breaking point attack on to one of the treads, making for an original scene transition into Natsumi, Koyuki and Fuyuki hanging out at the restaurant's patio, to which they all agreed to meet, the fighting between Ryoga and Giroro raging on in the distance.

"Well, she should be arriving any minute now." Fuyuki mused, taking a deep breath, checking his cell phone to realize that she's already well on her way.

Only, it wasn't Momoka that made her arrival, but rather Ranma Saotome, accompanied by his mother, Nodoka Saotome for a chaperon.

"I just thought that I would like to be the responsible chaperon for my son, Ranma, and his fiancée, Akane on their date." Nodoka stated in a tone only a mother such as her could ever have.

Simply put, while Nodoka does fully intend on seeing her son wed his fiancée, it's not going to happen without at least a few months of Ranma and Akane getting comfortable enough around each other first, even if it meant dating.

Just then, as though out of nowhere, Lance Corporal Dororo dropped in unexpectedly. "Fear not, it is I, Dororo, out to cause no harm upon Pekopon." Dororo declared stating his intent. "Okay. That was unexpected. But I'll take it." Ranma mused shrugging that little incident off.

Just as Fuyuki had expected, Momoka made her arrival in her limo, escorted by Paul Moriyama of course.

"Oh, hello, Momoka. I suppose that we should get our little date started." Fuyuki stuttered only so slightly just getting over his shyness.

"Yeah, I suppose we should date today." Momoka replied taking her seat next to Fuyuki. It was at that moment, that they stared each other in the eyes once more, yearning to look ever deeper, and deeper, hearts racing as their lips drew ever closer to each other. So much so, they're practically touching, until.

"Uhh, aren't you two lovebirds gonna place your order?" The waiter interrupted curious, much to Momoka's ire.

"Hey, uh. Sorry 'bout that. Now, can I take your order?" The waiter stuttered mumbling. "Momoka and I would like some ramen if you will." Fuyuki mused in placing his order. "Sure, we can do that. One order of Ramen and a glass of water for each of you, coming right up." The waiter declared as he took his leave, letting them be for the time being.

"Say, Winter." Natsumi inquired. "What is it, Summer?" Fuyuki mused in reply. "I was just curious. Have you always felt in love with her by any chance?" She queried of her younger brother.

"At first, I thought that she was a good friend of mine, but now, ever since having looked in her eyes, she means something much more to me than that, as though if I could, then I would have happily offered her my hand in marriage." He answered followed up by a sigh, as though to cool his jets before they get too hot. This in turn inflamed Momoka's passions even more than they already were. He would have gladly married her, even if the marriage itself were only role play.

Perhaps, role play may just be the closest legal thing to marriage that he can do at the tender age of 11. Suddenly from out of nowhere, a minister, flower girls, a Ring bearer, and all the guests descended upon the couple to be, dressed them in their wedding clothes, Fuyuki in a white wedding tuxedo, and Momoka in a white wedding dress. This made for a very lovely couple of soon to be newlyweds indeed. This whole thing was going by much too fast for Fuyuki's mind to catch up.

Groom and bride kissed in front of the church, which materialized itself rather hastily, and was inundated with an irritating, ringing cacophony, as though from an alarm clock. Suddenly, Fuyuki jolted awake banging his head against a glassy casing, which opened up to reveal that he was half naked, full of medical sensors dotting his skin, and drugged into continuous sleep, only to be swiftly woken up by a shot of adrenaline.

Perhaps all this was but a dream, Fuyuki thought, still very much groggy from the drugs, which should wear off very soon. "Urrggh. Where am I? Last I remember, I was sleeping comfortably in my room, and poof! I wind up in some weird pea pod or something. W-Wait! You mean my lovey-dovey staring contest is all a-" "An elaborately designed, multi-billion dollar, quantum computer simulation? Of course, Fuyuki! We were reading up some articles on some obscure dating advice site, and thought that we could accurately replicate one scenario that struck our fancy. Ke Kero!" Keroro explained.

"Well, guess it's welcome to February 9th, 2016 for me. Wonder how Summer's gonna feel about this." Fuyuki shuddered in dread as Natsumi emerged behind Keroro, like a malevolent Phantom of the underworld. "YOUUUUU!" She growled in a threateningly low tone, as she transformed from ghost to demon in an instant. All of a sudden, the Sarge and company were met with a barrage of punches, kicks, stomps, cuts, slashes, and shots from Natsumi, in a rather vengeful, well deserved beatdown.

"You kidnap my little brother again, Frogtard, and I'll be making you and your friends into frog stew!" Natsumi threatened seeing as she cares about her little brother's welfare. "C'mon Winter, let's get you dressed." "Okay." The Hinata siblings conversed as they both headed out of the base situated just underneath the Hinata family home, and went right back to where they were before, keeping it confidential all the while.

* * *

Okay, whoa! Now that was just too much, even for me! Seriously! I mean how in the blue frickin' hell does a plot twist like that not grab you right in the... Eeeh you know what I'm talking about.

Now, I would like to announce that I obviously set this up as a sequel to Rita's, A.K.A. RunwithscissorsXXXbattlescars' Love is a staring contest story, but I was also about to set this up as a sort of prequel to a new story I've been working on as of late, with several shorter, episodically based story arcs; effectively in the same Action/Slice-of-life vein as Ranma 1/2 and Sgt frog, it's parent works, but later on, I've decided that the latter deserved its own universe, in no way connected with this story (although I might make a reference to this particular one sometime in the near future).

In case you were wondering, yes, I have indeed retconned the entire original work into a computer simulation. What a plot twist!

Just so ya know, there's a difference between what I'm doing and plagiarism; while plagiarism involves completely ripping off other people's works, what I've done is that I've paid tribute to the original work in continuation, while incorporating elements of my own.

Thus, it makes my work so distinctly my own that anyone would be hard pressed just to find even the slightest hint that this is plagiarism.

I don't like plagiarism myself, but I do like to pay homage to other people's works on Fanfiction, sometimes referencing them, too.


End file.
